The Rugrats Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies/Klasky Csupo's 1998 film, "The Rugrats Movie". Cast: * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Tommy Pickles * Cub (Happy Tree Friends) as Dil Pickles * Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) as Chuckie Finster * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Phil DeVille * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Lil DeVille * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Angelica Pickles * Marie (The Aristocats) as Susie Carmichael * Surly (The Nut Job) as Stu Pickles * Andie (The Nut Job) as Didi Pickles * Tom (w/ Jerry as a exta) (Tom and Jerry) as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Aunt Miriam * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Chas Finster * Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Howard DeVille * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Betty DeVille * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Drew Pickles * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Charlotte Pickles * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Randy Carmichael * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Lucy Carmichael * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Boris * Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Minka * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Spike * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Ranger Frank * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) as Ranger Margaret * Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) as The Circus Monkeys * Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Scar Snout the Wolf * Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) as Goat * Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Rex Pester * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Igor * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Serge * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Dr. Lipschitz * Turbo (Turbo) as Reptar Wagon * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Camerawomen * Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) as Nurse * Nuka (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as United Express Driver * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lt. Klavin * Various Animals as The New Born Babies Songs: # Family Of Me (performed by Ben Folds from Over the Hedge (2006)) # A Baby is a Gift From a Bob # This World is Something New To Me # When the Baby Cries # Cub-A-Bye # Army Chant # Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Yum # Witch Doctor # One Way Or Another # Still (performed by Ben Folds from Over the Hedge (2006)) # Cub-A-Bye (Reprise) # Telling the World (from Rio (2011)) # Find Yourself (performed by Braid Paisley from Cars (2006)) Audio Used: * Animaniacs (1998) * Turbo (2013) * Over the Hedge (2006) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler Movie Used: * The Rugrats Movie (1998) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Animaniacs (1998) * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan lsland (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How l Spent My Vacation (1992) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Looney Tunes (1940) * Wabbit (2016) * Space Jam (1996) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Rabbids Invasion (2013) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Bee Movie (2007) * Shaun the Sheep (2007) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) * Turbo (2013) * Zootopia (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * The Wild (2006) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * Krypto the Superdog (2006) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) Category:Rugrats TV-Spoofs Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Tv-spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Episodes Category:TomandJerryFan360 Nickelodeon Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Paramount Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rugrats The Movie